


Paralyzed

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcey faces her past. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralyzed

"You fucking hurt me. Again."

Darcey's anger is clear and her tone ice-cold as she speaks, staring her ex down and speaking with the same quiet ice-cold anger she had before. 

"I told you not to. I begged you not to do it. Not to drink, not to hurt me... and you did. I'm done being afraid of you. We are done."

The man advances and Darcey steps back slightly, staring him down all the same. He turns, at the last minute, and walks away. She is shaking from a mixture of anger and fear, paralyzed by it even as she lets Anton lead her away, into the house. Their house. The doors lock and she, finally, allows herself to feel, sobbing pathetically into his shirt, letting him hold her as she falls apart. Anton, who has taken her in, loved her, protected her. Anton, who has not asked for anything, not money, not love, nothing. Anton who has given her so much love. As her tears dry, and they do, slowly, painfully slowly, she finds herself staring at him, marveling at how steady he is, how warm and kind. Instinct pushes her onto her toes, the movement still easily natural, and she kisses him, softly. It isn't much, but it is a promise. A promise of a new life. His arms tighten around her, gather her closer, his lips still gentle against hers, not pushing for anything. He is content here, with her safe and happy. This is enough.


End file.
